<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life in Pieces by Karita Wyr (karitawyr)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258286">Life in Pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr'>Karita Wyr (karitawyr)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Challenge Response, Daniel dies but doesn't die, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Romance, Snippets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago on Live Journal, there was a challenge to write one hundred small (or large) fics about a fannish pairing based on prompt words.  I chose Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson from Stargate SG-1.  </p><p>I got through a fair number of the prompts. In my mind, all the snippets form a larger story of Jack and Daniel's developing relationship.  However, they were not written or presented in chronological order.  Jump in at any point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thirty-one fics were written from 2006 to 2009. Most of them have titles in addition to the prompt word, some do not.  The chapter titles here on AO3 will be the prompt word. </p><p>I am currently rewatching the series. Who knows? Maybe there may be more stories one day.</p><p>I marked the entire fic as containing major character death.  I had to.  It's SG-1 and Daniel dies a lot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Greetings from Earth</strong>
</p><p>As gifts went this was definitely the most unique one Daniel had ever received. Almost as unique as the man who undoubtedly had sent it, a man he never expected to hear from again. Only Jack O'Neill would send an opened box of Kleenex hundreds of thousands of light years through a top secret alien transport device to tease him about his allergies. Only Jack.</p><p>Daniel turned the box over in his hands. There was nothing written on the outside. He pulled the tissues out one by one, searching for a message written on the delicate paper. The steps leading up to the Abydos gate began to resemble a Christmas pageant set decorated by third graders.</p><p>He found nothing. There was no writing, no pictograms, just a jumble of white tissues and an empty cardboard box. A picture was worth a thousand words, but what was a Kleenex box worth? Daniel had no idea. All he knew was that Jack sent it and wanted to make contact with him. That was enough. He fished in his pocket for his last working pen and scrawled a three-word reply on the empty box.</p><p>THANKS. SEND MORE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Orange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hazardous</strong>
</p><p>Daniel surveyed the rest of the team from his vantage point at the top of the steps.  Teal’c still managed to look imposing in his orange hazmat suit. Sam actually looked kind of cute. Jack mostly looked pissed.</p><p>“Okay, kids, let’s collect these samples and get the heck out of here. This thing is starting to chafe,” Jack called out through his radio.</p><p>“Jack, uhm, you aren’t going commando in there, are you?” Daniel asked.</p><p>“What? No!”  Jack, who never seemed to be embarrassed about anything, turned a shade of pink that clashed completely with his hazmat suit.</p><p>Daniel turned away with a smile. Apparently that had given Jack an idea. Just like Daniel hoped it would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Purple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Teal'c's birthday.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know, even in my wildest dreams I never imagined having a birthday party for an alien," Jack said as he lifted a large cake off the floorboard of his truck.<br/>
 <br/>
Daniel, who had come out of Sam's house to lend a hand, took the cake, faltering a bit when he discovered it was much heavier than he had anticipated.<br/>
 <br/>
"Did you order the cake with naquadah-enhanced icing, Jack?" he asked.<br/>
 <br/>
"It's an ice cream cake.  Devil's food cake with Triple Brownie Overload ice cream and fudge icing.  It was the birthday Jaffa's request."<br/>
 <br/>
Daniel groaned, his teeth hurting already from the thought of all that sugar.  "I'm gonna triple in circumference after eating this and all the stuff Sam has prepared."<br/>
 <br/>
Snagging a sloppily wrapped present from his passenger seat, Jack gave Daniel a once over.  He really didn't think Daniel was in any danger of losing his boyish figure from one day of reckless eating.   "So what did Sam have you bring?"<br/>
 <br/>
"Balloons.  Big purple balloons." Daniel shrugged when Jack quirked an eyebrow.  "Apparently, Teal'c has a heretofore unmentioned love of purple. And, of course I brought a gift."<br/>
 <br/>
"What did ya get?"<br/>
 <br/>
Daniel shifted the cake in his arms as they walked up to the front steps.  "Well, Teal'c has been interested in counterculture since that time we went back to 1969, so I bought him a collection of Kerouac's work.  I think he'll like it.  You?"<br/>
 <br/>
"Picture frame," Jack said with a touch of pride.<br/>
 <br/>
"How personal," Daniel said, not bothering to water down the sarcasm.<br/>
 <br/>
"You'll see. T will love it."<br/>
 <br/>
Teal'c did indeed love all his presents - the new hats from Sam, Daniel's books, and Jack's picture frame that contained a photo of SG-1 offworld, arms around one another, smiling for the camera, simply happy to be together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Brown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The More Things Change, the More Things Change</strong>
</p><p>Brown hair didn't turn gray overnight. It was supposed to happen gradually as the result of genetics and lots of other things Jack O'Neill only vaguely remembered from school. He had, however, learned a lot about aggravation, and its name was Dr. Daniel Jackson. It was no coincidence that the graying of Jack's hair coincided perfectly with the advent of Daniel into his daily life.</p><p>They had such different ways of dealing with others. Jack was an "act now, ask questions later" kind of guy. Daniel was an "ask questions until everybody was sick of them, and Jack wanted to shoot him" fellow. Jack was actually surprised he had any hair left to go gray after their first several months together on SG-1. It felt like he had pulled most of it out in frustration.</p><p>Eventually Jack realized he was thankful for Daniel's tenacity and inquisitiveness. Those traits had saved their skins on as many occasions as Jack blowing things up did. Together, as a team, they somehow worked.</p><p>Jack didn't even mind the gray hair after Daniel told him he had overheard several women at the SGC refer to him as the silver fox. Silver fox, he liked that. It was better than the brown, well, he couldn't think of anything, but that didn't mean silver fox wasn't really cool. And he decided Daniel was too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack visits Daniel's office for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>First Visit</strong>
</p><p>From his desk, Daniel surveyed his new office at the SGC.  He felt out of place.</p><p>"Hey," Colonel Jack O'Neill said from the doorway.</p><p>"Hey." Daniel answered, wondering why the man was here.</p><p>Jack placed a styrofoam cup in front of Daniel. "Coffee."</p><p>"Coffee?" Daniel stared at the cup in bewilderment.</p><p>"You like coffee." Jack stated, scratching his elbow while he examined the contents of a partially unpacked box.</p><p>"Yes, I do. Thank you."</p><p>"Awesome. See ya around." Jack said with a smile before heading back out the door.</p><p>Daniel leaned back in his chair, coffee in hand, and relaxed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack has piles of paperwork and a few visitors.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Paper Shuffle</strong>
</p><p>Jack was behind on his paperwork.  Way behind.  Towers of it threatened to topple on him if he put his elbows down on the desk too emphatically.</p><p>After several hours of semi-diligent work interrupted by a little yo-yo practice and three trips to the commissary for coffee and/or pie, he had the work down to a couple of stacks that made it appear he had just returned from a long vacation.  That's when Walter brought him something to sign.  It didn't seem like a big deal, but it was the beginning of an inundation.   </p><p>Janet dropped by with some papers; she left empty handed and so did Carter, Siler, Hammond, and some guy from the laundry whose name began with an F or maybe an S.</p><p>Three hours after that Jack had a tenuous hold on his sanity which wasn't likely to last long if he didn't get out of his office soon.  That's when Daniel barged in unannounced, took one look at the sea of white paper and manila folders, and asked, "Who won?  You or the filing cabinet?  Because my money was on the filing cabinet." </p><p>"Smart ass," Jack growled.</p><p>"Someone's grumpy."</p><p>"Look around, Daniel.  Does this look like the office of a man in a good mood?" Jack waved his hands to indicate the mess on the desk and the floor. </p><p>"Actually it does.  It looks like someone just had wild sex on your desk."</p><p>Jack's ears pricked up. "Oh really?  And how would you know?</p><p>With a wicked grin, Daniel took two slow steps towards Jack, holding his gaze.  Jack held his breath in anticipation.  That's when Daniel dropped yet another sheaf of papers on Jack's desk and walked out. </p><p>Yep, definitely a smart ass. And a flirt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A crappy mission and some consolation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Scotch Goes Well with Misery</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The natives were inhospitable. Actually they were downright rude. Everywhere SG-1 ventured they were met with disdain or just flat out ignored. And they hadn't done anything wrong. Yet. </p>
<p>The only reason they were trying so hard to get these folks to play nice was a juicy rumor the Tok'ra had heard. Somewhere there was a bit of tech that might just put the Goa'uld in their place. Unfortunately, it was damned difficult to obtain good directions, let alone big honkin' space guns from people who looked at you like you were some toxic substance they'd accidentally stepped in.</p>
<p>Daniel and Carter kept trying though. They smiled, cajoled, used logic and humor. At one point they even tried to appeal to the Vararains compassion and quickly found out they didn't have any. </p>
<p>It wasn't often the team returned through the gate this disheartened. Jack's joints hurt from the freeze they had received. Daniel was as silent as Teal'c, and Carter looked like she'd bitten into a rotten apple. Taking the news of their failure in stride, General Hammond dismissed them. Reports were due the next day by noon. Jack already knew what his was going to say. The Vararains suck and we acquired bupkis. Maybe he ought to have Daniel pretty that up for him. </p>
<p>Jack thought Daniel had left they mountain before him, but as he approached his truck he noticed Daniel leaning against the passenger door. </p>
<p>"Hey," he greeted.</p>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p>"What's up?" </p>
<p>"Consolation drink?"</p>
<p>"Sure. Where?"</p>
<p>"My place. I have a twelve-year-old bottle of single malt I've been saving for a while."</p>
<p>"You sure you want to waste the good stuff on me and this fucked up mission?"</p>
<p>"Scotch goes well with misery and misery loves company…" Daniel let the sentence trail off with a shrug.</p>
<p>Jack reached around Daniel and unlocked the door. "Get in the truck and don't touch the radio."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How well does Daniel really know Jack and vice versa?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place just after the episode "Past and Present," Season 3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Strangers as We Live</strong>
</p>
<p>She was gone – Ke'ra – Linnea – whatever her name was.  Her memory was lost again, hopefully never to be found.  Daniel had done Jack proud, looking her in the eye and telling her that they didn't know one another.  Jack could sense her hesitancy and disbelief, but in the end she accepted Daniels' assertion and left.  Good riddance.</p>
<p>Once the wormhole closed behind her and the others, Jack allowed himself to relax at last, muscles loosening, breaths deepening, hands unclenching .  Out of the corner of his eye he saw Daniel drop his chin to his chest and take off, presumably toward his office.</p>
<p>"Daniel, wait up," Jack called out to the retreating figure.</p>
<p>Daniel stopped and waited for Jack to catch up to him.  He did not turn around or look up. Jack had seen much more welcoming postures displayed by irritated porcupines. </p>
<p>"I'm glad that's over," Jack said as he and Daniel fell in to step together. The pace Daniel set was slightly faster than normal, as if Daniel had somewhere important to be, or rather not to be, at the moment.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you are," Daniel said flatly. </p>
<p>"What's that supposed to mean?" </p>
<p>Stopping by a rarely used doorway, Daniel looked up and met Jack's eyes, gaze steady.  "It means I know you are glad.  You've made no secret about your feelings in the matter."</p>
<p>"She was a mass murderer, a sociopath." Jack said.  Really, that pretty much covered everything as for as Jack was concerned.</p>
<p>"Linnea was those things.  Ke'ra knew nothing of that."</p>
<p>"And now she never will," Jack said.  He knew the galaxy was safer with one less freak bent on destruction out there.</p>
<p>"No, she never will.  She'll be a stranger to herself again." </p>
<p>"That's a good thing, Daniel." Jack had the urge to shake Daniel until all of his moral dilemmas fell onto the floor where Jack could grind them into submission with his military issue boots.</p>
<p>Daniel absently rubbed his right hand over his forehead, doing nothing to smooth out the ridges that had formed there.  "Intellectually I know that, but I feel that there is more to this.  There's something more important than just neutralizing Linnea."</p>
<p>"And what does that mean?"  Jack's urge to shake Daniel was getting exponentially stronger.</p>
<p>"I am beginning to wonder how many times I'm going to turn around and find out that somebody I thought I knew is a stranger after all.  How many times you are going to be a stranger to me.  Now then, excuse me; I need to see Janet about something."</p>
<p>He walked away leaving Jack standing alone in the middle of an empty corridor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daniel saves everyone but himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This prompt was combined with one of Gloriana's flashslash exercises.  Four words were given that had to be used in the fic and it had to be written in eight minutes.I hadn't intended to use the episode "Meridian" as the basis for the "death" prompt because, well, it's too obvious, but the word set brought to mind the first few sentences and suddenly there I was, writing "Meridian" fic.</p><p>The required words were skin, conscience, orange, and light.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sacrifice</strong>
</p><p>There was a flash of light.  Daniel knew it even though his eyes were closed.  He felt it like a living thing against his skin, prickly, multi-legged, and horrifying.</p><p>In less than a minute it was done; his life was over.  He suspected that he had twenty-four hours, maybe a bit more.  Janet would do all he could, push herself to the limit to save him.  Her conscience would not allow her to do less than was humanly possible.  It wouldn't matter.  He would still die.  There was no way someone could be exposed to the levels of radiation that he had been and live.</p><p>The orange warning lights blinked off.  The sound of the sirens and bells faded to nothing.  He stood in the silent lab surrounded by broken glass wondering at what he had done.</p><p>He was going to die, but worse than that he would be leaving Jack alone again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Too  Much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Housewarming</strong>
</p>
<p>In the two months since Daniel Jackson had returned to live on Earth, he had traveled through the Stargate to visit planets with fascinating civilizations, some thriving and some long dead. He also visited a planet empty of everything except sand and wind and two more with nothing but trees, plants, and more trees.</p>
<p>If he were a geologist or botanist he was sure these last few would have thrilled him. As it was, he ended up with sand everywhere and there seemed to be something out it the galaxy that looked very much like a Scottish thistle that he was highly allergic to.</p>
<p>None of these places, even the culturally significant ones, were leading him to his goal. Two months of missions, of writing reports, of running while being shot at and still he was no closer to finding Sha’re or Skaara.</p>
<p>There were countless places to search and so many things that needed to be done. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed, yet he refused to take a break. Even in his supposed downtime he still did research.</p>
<p>Last week he had finally taken a few hours to find and rent an apartment in town. There wasn’t much in it other than basic furnishings and his research materials. He hadn’t bothered to buy groceries yet. The only thing in his refrigerator besides the light bulb was a carton of leftover Chinese take out.</p>
<p>He had just about decided to put aside a particularly difficult translation and turn in early when there was a knock at his door. The identity of his visitor wasn’t a complete surprise since Daniel only really knew a handful of people in Colorado Springs. Still, the presence of Jack O’Neill at his front door at nine o’clock in the evening was unexpected.</p>
<p>“Hey, Daniel. I suddenly realized that I hadn’t brought you a housewarming gift. So I thought no time like the present for, uh, presents.” Jack held out a bag of generic potato chips and a six-pack of cold beer.</p>
<p>Daniel took the items from Jack’s hands, staring at them as Jack walked past him into the nearly bare apartment.</p>
<p>Jack looked around, peered down the hallway, then plopped himself down on Daniel’s secondhand sofa. “Nice place. I like what you’ve done with it,” he said cheerfully.</p>
<p>“I haven’t done anything with it,” Daniel replied, perching on the couch next to Jack, beer and chips still in hand.</p>
<p>“That’s what I like, not too fussy. So, you got anything to drink around here?”</p>
<p>“Uhm, I just so happen to have some cold beer.” Daniel offered Jack the six-pack.</p>
<p>“Excellent.” Jack pulled one can from the plastic rings and popped it open. After taking a long swig from the can, he asked, “Ya got cable?”</p>
<p>“Just had it installed today. I don’t know why. I’m hardly ever going to be here. Sam insisted, though. She said it was important to maintain the semblance of a normal life.”</p>
<p>Jack nodded. “She’s right. Carter is always right about those kinds of things. And many other things, too.” He picked the remote up from the coffee table and pressed the “on” button. The television flared to life. A man in an ugly jacket was selling vacuums on QVC. Jack flipped through the channels until he hit the one he wanted.</p>
<p>“I hear there’s a program about the pyramids on the History Channel later that should be good for a laugh. In the meantime, there’s hockey.” Jack said the last sentence with the sort of reverence one usually reserved for church.</p>
<p>Daniel sat there dumbstruck until he figured out what Jack was doing. Oh, Jack probably thought he was being subtle, coming over here and insinuating himself into Daniel’s semi-existence. Subtlety was an art that Jack would never master. He did, however, know how to be a friend, even when Daniel hadn’t realized it was what he needed.</p>
<p>Daniel relaxed back into the cushions and opened the bag of chips. “Who’s playing?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Revelation in the Dark</strong>
</p>
<p>The first time Jack touched Daniel with more than friendly interest they had been off world, sleeping under another unfamiliar starry sky. Initially, Daniel had thought the caress was part of a rather interesting dream.</p>
<p>When Daniel became aware that the brush of fingers across his skin was real, he thought perhaps he had fallen asleep with his glasses on again and that Jack was removing them. Jack constantly needled Daniel that he went through pairs of glasses as fast as he did notebooks and had made it his duty to make sure Daniel didn't accidentally break the latest pair.</p>
<p>That supposition would have made perfect sense, however, Daniel specifically remembered taking his glasses off and placing them on top of his pack at the end of his watch. And the touch did not feel like the incidental brush of fingers that sometimes occurred as Jack deftly plucked the glasses from his face.</p>
<p>No, this was <em>more</em>. Roughened fingers swept a lock of hair from his forehead before drifting down over his cheek to softly rub across his lower lip. There was a breathless moment in which Daniel almost opened his eyes to verify that his mind was not playing tricks on him. Fortunately, the fingers slipped away before Daniel made any rash decisions.</p>
<p>About two seconds after the caress ended, Daniel was struck with the notion that maybe this was not the first time Jack had done this. It might just be the first time Daniel was aware of the touches.</p>
<p>The next night as Daniel crawled into his sleeping bag he shivered, not from cold, but from anticipation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Triangle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack is reminded of someone from his past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>No Comparison</strong>
</p><p>Jack thought he should remember her name. After all, he had been crazy about her, as crazy about her as she had been just plain crazy. It seemed like her name might have been Myra. Or Myrna. He might not remember her name, but he did remember that she had smelled like summer rain and that her hair had caught the light in fascinating ways.</p><p>Their relationship hadn't lasted very long; the crazy had been just too much for him. She had often attempted to engage him in conversations about the mystic power of triangles and other stuff Jack thought was claptrap. On top of that, all the incense she had burned gave him constant headaches.</p><p>Years later when he met Dr. Daniel Jackson, he was instantly reminded of Myra-Myrna. Jackson had an armload of PhDs and was undoubtedly brilliant but still was, in Jack's opinion anyway, kind of flaky. Turned out he believed in some of that mystical stuff, too. And rather than triangles, he had a preposterous theory about the Egyptian pyramids.</p><p>As it happened, Jackson's preposterous theory was correct and a lot of that otherworldly crap was real. It was enough to make Jack consider rethinking Myra-Myrna. But it was too late. He had already quietly fallen for Jackson. Daniel.</p><p>Maybe Jack fell for Daniel because besides being brave and generous, he was infuriating and sarcastic. Jack could relate to infuriating and sarcastic. It also didn't hurt that Daniel smelled like summer rain and his hair caught the light in fascinating ways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Circles</strong>
</p><p>A long, low whistle interrupted Daniel's contemplation of the endless fields of waving golden something that spread out in all directions from the hill the Stargate stood upon.</p><p>Once he had Daniel's attention, Jack pointed off to his far left. "Look over yonder and tell me what you see." A pair of binoculars was slapped against Daniel's chest.</p><p>Daniel focused the binoculars and quickly spotted what had prompted Jack's whistle. "Those are…" he began.</p><p>"…crop circles. Yeah."</p><p>"Do you know what this could mean?"</p><p>"That the P3C-867 version of the National Enquirer has its front page story?"</p><p>"No," Daniel said slowly. "It might mean that there is another race capable of interstellar travel. They made these circles here and on Earth."</p><p>"Or drunken frat boys all over the galaxy have the same wacky ideas," Jack suggested.</p><p>"We have to check them out. This could be important."</p><p>"Ya know, I knew you were going to say that." Jack turned and called over his shoulder, "Carter, Teal'c, radio General Hammond. Tell him we're checking out the alien crop circles."</p><p>Ten minutes into their hike through the fields, Jack said, "I hope this is the work of the Furlings. I'm still dying to meet those guys."</p><p>Daniel smiled. He had a pretty good idea how Jack imagined the Furlings. "You know that they probably aren't actually furry."</p><p>"Maybe they're blue. Blue would be cool."</p><p>Daniel silently agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's always best to travel with a friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Flying the Friendly Skies</strong>
</p><p>Jack was on his way to Washington D.C. He loathed Washington, and he shuddered at the thought of spending time in the same room with that pompous ass Kinsey. Making matters worse, he was flying commercial.</p><p>His seatmate wasn't such good company at the moment. He was concentrating on folding his well-read newspaper, smoothing out the pages with long, agile fingers that were rapidly becoming grubby from the newsprint.</p><p>Daniel looked up from his task and gave Jack a tight smile before focusing his attention on the stewardess giving the safety demonstration at the front of the plane. He was the only person Jack knew who actually listened to the spiel. Of course, Jack knew that while Daniel listened he was also offering up a silent prayer that the plane might be called back to the terminal for some minor repair. Daniel hated Washington, too. And he didn't like jet takeoffs. For a moment, Jack considered telling Daniel that he reminded him of the smart girl who hated to fly in that John Cusack movie, the one with the Peter Gabriel song in it. He was fairly certain Daniel would not appreciate the comparison.</p><p>"Hey, how're you doing?" Jack asked once they were airborne and Daniel had shoved the now mangled newspaper into his seatback pocket.</p><p>"I'm fine. I've flown in much more dangerous craft than this, even piloted some of them myself, without a seatbelt," Daniel answered, giving his seatbelt a vicious tug and Jack a narrow-eyed look that dared him to say something stupid.</p><p>What Daniel should have known by now was that Jack didn't need to be dared to say something stupid; the stupidity just flowed naturally, a virtual waterfall of verbal inanity. In an attempt to avoid the inevitable, Jack changed the subject. "Wanna do the crossword puzzle with me?" he asked, shoving the glossy in-flight magazine under Daniel's nose.</p><p>Daniel sighed dramatically. "Fine, but no creative answers that require you to add more squares and no words in pig Latin, Klingon, or the mysterious language of the Minnesota big-mouth bass."</p><p>"I never do those things."</p><p>"You always do those things," Daniel asserted.</p><p>"Okay, fine, I promise. Two across. What is a six letter word for the annoying archaeologist in seat 11F?"</p><p>"Jack…"</p><p>Jack twirled his pen and pretended to look seriously at the magazine page. "Nope, that doesn't fit. Unless it has three A's. Does it have three A's? It sounds like it does."</p><p>Daniel ripped the magazine and pen out of Jack's hands and began filling in the answers. After about twenty seconds of furious scribbling, Jack saw a small smile tug at his friend's lips. Soon they were working on the puzzle together, easily trading the pen back and forth to fill in the answers they knew.</p><p>They were above the clouds now with nothing but blue skies ahead. That is, until they reached Washington.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A member of the team is kidnapped.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While I am aware that Charo is not Mexican, Jack isn't. He probably watched too many reruns of <i>The Love Boat</i> and got confused. In my mind, this takes place late in season one or early in season two.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Negotiations with Guns</strong>
</p><p>The trail was cold. It appeared their prey had simply disappeared upon reaching the clearing.</p><p>"They had to go somewhere," Jack muttered as he kicked at a fallen log.</p><p>"Put your weapons down," commanded a voice wafting down from the treetops behind him. He spun around to face a rather nondescript woman of late middle age and five large men, all dressed in green and all standing firmly on the ground.</p><p>"Not gonna happen," he said. Definitely not. Whenever someone told Jack O'Neill to put his weapon down, he was pretty much guaranteed he needed it more than ever.</p><p>"We mean you no harm," the woman said despite the fact that she and her burly companions were brandishing some sort of energy weapons. Jack wasn't sure if the weapons had a stun setting or a smoldering pile of ash setting or both, and he didn't want to find out.</p><p>Jack hoisted his MP5 higher, held it tighter, felt the curve of the trigger give ever so slightly beneath his finger. "Ya see, I just don't believe that. Your men snuck up on one of my people and spirited him away. We don't take too kindly to that, and we'd like to have him back now. Right?" He spared a glance at his remaining team members. Carter nodded readily while Teal'c inclined his head infinitesimally to the left. Jack assumed this meant he was prepared to tear Daniel's kidnappers limb from limb. If Teal'c wasn't up for it, Jack would sic Carter on them and then finish up the job himself.</p><p>"I'm afraid that is not possible. We need him to read our future," the woman countered.</p><p>"Well, why didn't you say so? We love reading. We'll just come along," Jack said with mock good cheer.</p><p>"Again, I must tell you that what you ask is impossible. You are not part of the prophecy. That is why we took Daniel and not you. However, he was rather insistent that we assure you that he is in no danger. That is why we allowed you to find us."</p><p>Jack snorted. Insistent, that sounded like Daniel. Pain in the ass was another way of putting it. Still, Daniel was their pain in the ass. Theirs, SG-1's.</p><p>While they talked, Jack had been sizing up the quintet of pro-wrestler wannabes behind the woman. If even one was more than a fair shot there was no way they could win a firefight, not without better cover. What they had was a Mexican stand off on a planet that had no Mexico. Heck, they probably had no equivalent to tequila, empanadas, or Charo. That was probably a good thing, a least as far as the last item on the list was concerned. Unfortunately, what they did have was Daniel, who figured into some prophecy mumbo jumbo. Jack didn't like that one bit.</p><p>"You shall remain here and not disturb us. Daniel will be returned to you at this time tomorrow."</p><p>"Not good enough," Jack said.</p><p>"It will have to be," the woman said as she and her companions backed away, melting into the trees before their eyes.</p><p>"He'd better be in 'like new' condition when we get him back," Jack called out after them. Damn it, he really wanted to shoot somebody.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They finally did the deed. Now what?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Morning After</strong>
</p><p>Jack surveyed his messy room, noting the damage.  Clothes were strewn everywhere, a lamp was overturned, and the bedclothes were slipping off the left side of the bed. He and Daniel had been in such an all-fired hurry to get naked that the bedroom had sustained a few hits. The room would survive.   Jack wasn't certain if he would.</p><p>He and Daniel had had sex - toe-curling, sheet-grasping, God-seeing, incredible sex. Now that it was morning, he was wondering what he supposed to say to the man on the left side of the bed.  What was he to say to someone he wanted to keep coming back or, better yet, never leave?</p><p>Jack would just have to follow Daniel's lead in this uncharted territory.   Words were Daniel's domain.  He'd know what to say to let Jack know everything was still okay. Either that or he'd find the best way to let him down easy.</p><p>The lump on the left side of the bed shifted and Daniel appeared, sleepy-eyed and rubbing his neck. "Morning," he mumbled.   It was half statement, half question.</p><p>Watching Daniel work out the morning kinks, Jack said, "And then some."<br/> <br/>"It's not too late for breakfast, is it?" Daniel asked.<br/> <br/>"Never," Jack answered with a smile. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daniel and Jack have lunch after Daniel's body-swapping visit to the Ori galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Take place near the end of "Origin," episode 9.03.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ask not what you can do for your country, ask what's for lunch</strong>
</p><p>It should have felt wrong for Daniel to be calmly having a meal after the past few days he had somehow managed to live through. After all, he had swapped bodies with an underground rebel in another galaxy and encountered the Ori, an enemy possibly worse than the Goa'uld. And it was all his fault, well his and Vala's, that the Ori now knew that the Milky Way was full of potential worshippers.</p><p>Yet here he was with Jack eating cold cheeseburgers and warm Jell-O, talking about whether the White Sox had a shot at the Series this year, Teal'c's new penchant for sleeveless shirts, and the fact that there were no good donut shops in D.C. Just another normal bizarre conversation with Jack.</p><p>It should have felt wrong, but it didn't.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is another ficlet that was originally written several months ago for one of the flashslash challenges. For the challenge, the author is given four words to use and eight minutes to write.  The words for this challenge were steel, wistful, measure, and cube.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Family Dinner</strong>
</p><p>Jack O'Neill could cook.  That was unexpected.  He seemed more like a "throw a few steaks on the grill and let's see what happens" sort of man.  Yet there he was cutting potatoes up into perfect cubes with practiced ease.</p><p>The kitchen counters were littered with cooking paraphernalia; measuring cups, stainless steel mixing bowls, a cutting board, and several extremely sharp, extremely expensive knives with German names.  Daniel liked watching Jack work, how he described what he was doing in warm confidential tones.</p><p>As they sat down to dinner with Sam and Teal'c, Jack asked, "Is something up?  You look kind of, hmm, the word may be wistful." He tilted his head, as if he were considering his word choice.</p><p>Daniel thought for a moment how to express what he felt before addressing his companions. "I suppose wistful will work. My foster parents all made sure I had plenty to eat, but I never felt part of their families. And Nick stopped by now and then and took me out to eat, but it wasn't any big deal to him. This is nice.  It's what a family dinner should be like." He winced at the last statement, knowing it sounded pathetic.</p><p>"Yeah, it is nice," Jack said, raising his beer bottle in a toast. "Here's to family dinners."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Drink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's TV time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally written as one of the flashslash challenges. The words to use were episode, grip, drawers, and pontificate.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Negotiations with Beer</strong>
</p><p>"Hurry up.  <em>The Simpsons</em> starts in five minutes. I've been looking forward to this episode," Jack called from his usual corner of the living room couch.</p><p>"Get a grip, Jack.  The show's in syndication.  It'll be on again. And again and again," Daniel muttered while searching the kitchen drawers for a bottle opener.  Jack had finally deigned to provide beer that didn't have a twist off cap so, of course, the bottle opener was MIA. The bottle opener was finally found wedged between a nutcracker and<br/>some old ketchup packets. Daniel opened the beer bottles, tossing the caps and the ketchup packets in the trash.</p><p>Used to interpreting Daniel's mumblings, even from a distance, Jack replied, "There's nothing like seeing them when they're new."  He smacked his temple with the TV remote. "What am I saying?  You're an archaeologist; you actually like really old things."</p><p>"True.  You're nowhere near new and I like you quite well," Daniel said with cloying sweetness as he handed Jack an open bottle and sat down on the opposite end of the couch.</p><p>"Low blow, Daniel.  Even for you.  You should be nicer to me.  I let you pontificate for at least twenty minutes about irrigation systems used in ancient Rome or something."  Jack patted the couch cushion next to him.</p><p>Daniel shook his head, stubbornly refusing to move from his spot. "For trying to impart some valuable knowledge I owe you a <em>Simpsons</em> viewing?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"How about something else?"</p><p>"Hockey" Jack suggested.</p><p>"A movie."</p><p>"Porn?"</p><p>"Cinemax," Daniel countered, knowing he'd regret it.</p><p>"Perfect.  I could go for something cheesy and sleazy with lots of skin, no plot, and music that makes your ears bleed."</p><p>"Okay, <em>The Simpsons</em> it is," Daniel relented, scooting across the couch to sit next to Jack.</p><p>"I knew you'd see it my way," Jack said with a smirk</p><p>"Shut up and drink your beer."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SG-1 is required to attend a springtime celebration.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written for one of the flashslash challenges. For each challenge, the author is given four words to use and eight minutes to write.   The words for this challenge were respect, ramp, crucial, and butter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Faraway Spring</strong>
</p><p>Springtime meant two things to Jack O'Neill.  The first was that it was time to see if the lawnmower was still in working order.   The second was that hockey season was ending and baseball season was beginning. <br/> <br/>To Daniel Jackson it also meant two things.  The first was that his pesky allergies would be acting up again after a nice mostly sneeze-free winter.   The second was the sort of spring ritual that the good people of M2J-105 had invited SG-1 to attend.<br/> <br/>Jack didn't want to go.  Daniel insisted, claiming that it was a show of respect to their new friends at this crucial time in their developing relations.   General Hammond unfortunately agreed.<br/> <br/>So, there was Jack, heading up the ramp followed by his team, ready to engage in whatever springtime frivolity was absolutely required.   He refused to dance around a maypole or to try to catch a greased pig.  However, if funnel cakes were offered, he so was there.<br/> <br/>Just as he stepped through the wormhole he heard Daniel's teasing voice say, "Oh, did I mention the fertility ritual we have to perform? It involves butter and a large…"  <br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written for one of the flashslash challenges. For the challenge, the author is given four words to use and eight minutes to write. The words for this challenge were bench, grass, odor, and hurt. It has been tweaked a tiny bit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>It's Gonna Be a Long Day</strong>
</p><p>Jack's feet hurt. It was a long, boring walk from the gate to the nearest village on P5X-198. One would think that the villagers would have put a few benches along the way, maybe a lemonade stand or two. But no, there was nothing along the dirt path except for grass and some unfriendly looking bushes.</p><p>They had made this journey four or five times today already, carrying delicate equipment to the hilltop overlooking the village. Weather experiment. Carter was quite excited about it. Teal'c seemed as excited about it as he did most things, from picnics to porn.</p><p>Daniel, that lucky dog, hadn't made the last two trips back and forth to the gate. He had wrangled a meeting with the village elder, and they were sharing stories about plagues and pestilence or something else Jack found equally disturbing. All Jack knew was that Daniel had said it was important, so it had to be important.</p><p>The odor of over-cooked cabbage assaulted Jack's nose and he realized they must be close to the village. Within minutes, a few small buildings came into view. Daniel trotted out of the nearest one to greet them.</p><p>"Jack, you have to hear what M'crot has to say about those caves near the experiment site."</p><p>And if Daniel said he had to hear about the caves, then Jack knew he'd also soon have to see the caves.</p><p>Did he mention that his feet hurt?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Passing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack gets promoted, writes a speech, and considers his new command.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ficlet was written for a flashslash challenge.  For each challenge, the author is given four words to use and eight minutes to write. The words for this challenge were succinct, reward, baggage, and punch.  Takes place near the end of "New Order, part 2," season 8.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kicked Upstairs</strong>
</p><p>The speech was succinct, but then that was Jack's style.  No one expected him to drone on and on.  </p><p>Colonel Jack O'Neill was now Brigadier General Jack O'Neill and in command of the SGC, his reward for years of mostly dedicated service. Along with the command came all the associated baggage: the Goa'uld, the NID, the politics, and the paperwork.</p><p>He was giving up direct command of his team, SG-1.  They'd be going out into the galaxy without him.  Carter would be in charge.  She was ready.  He trusted her.  He trusted them all. Carter, Teal'c, and Daniel had seen plenty of the weird and wonderful that the galaxy had to offer.  The three of them could handle anything that came up, went down, or flew at them sideways.</p><p>They'd take care of each other out there, but when they returned to Earth it was Jack's duty to take care of them.   And it was his pleasure to take care of Daniel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mission with low-tech tech, rain, Kipling, and an admission.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is no real science in this science fiction, I swear.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chasing Thunder</strong>
</p><p>The lab was a mess. The machinery was decrepit, and the surfaces were filthy. One large hulking piece of metal in the corner looked like nothing more exciting than a dehumidifier. Or was it a water purifier? Either way, Jack couldn't fathom how any of this "technology" could be of use to the SGC.</p><p>Carter seemed to think there was something to it, whatever it was, and she was off consulting with the chief scientist, the fantastically tall, bulky scientist, who also happened to be slightly orange in color. Teal'c went along as Sam's escort, leaving Jack and Daniel to ponder the wonders of rusting metal.</p><p>Jack flipped his left hand over making a show of tightening his watchband. Daniel smirked at him. Okay, so Daniel wasn't easy to fool. He must have realized that Jack was checking the time again. Carter had been gone for hours, and Jack was bored.</p><p>"You could have gone with her. Or we all could have gone," Daniel said from his place on the floor. He was leaning against yet another piece of equipment that was past its expiration date.</p><p>Flicking a glace in the direction Sam had disappeared, Jack said, "Nah, I get the feeling Carter thinks I get in the way. Besides, waiting around there would be more annoying than waiting here."</p><p>"Thanks, I think," Daniel said dryly.</p><p>"You know what I mean." Jack waved a hand in the air in front of him, indicating that he hadn't meant anything insulting.</p><p>"Yeah, I know." Daniel hoisted himself to his feet to look out the window at the pale green sky. Clouds had been moved in since they had come through the 'gate to P57-897. A storm was brewing. As soon as the thought crossed Daniel's mind, a bolt of lightning arced across the sky.</p><p>One, two, three, four…BOOM!</p><p>Jack jumped up, weapon ready. "What was that?"</p><p>"Nothing to shoot at," Daniel said with a laugh as he turned toward Jack. "Just a little thunder. You aren't scared of a little thunder are you, Jack?"</p><p>"It sounded like a howitzer," Jack said.</p><p>Looking back out the window, Daniel mused, "Well, the MALP data indicated that there were significant atmospheric differences between here and Earth. That might account for the difference in sound."</p><p>"You sound like Carter," Jack said.</p><p>"Is that bad?"</p><p>"Yes! Carter is supposed to sound like Carter, and Daniel is supposed to sound like Daniel, and never the twain shall meet."</p><p>"Kipling."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"East is East, and West is West, and never the twain shall meet. It's from a ballad by Rudyard Kipling," Daniel explained.</p><p>"There, that sounds like a Daniel statement. You had me worried there for a minute," Jack said, crossing the room to the window. It had started to rain, heavy drops pattered against the dirty glass, obscuring the light and casting the room in shadow. The lab seemed almost cozy now, rather than dingy and depressing.</p><p>"Ooo-kay. So everything is right with your world now?"</p><p>"You betcha. I may have to deal with an orange mountain masquerading as a scientist, thunder that sounds like heavy artillery, and a peridot sky, but Daniel still sounds like Daniel, so I'm good."</p><p>"Me being me makes things right in your world?" Daniel asked, brows furrowing together.</p><p>"That a problem?" Jack asked, heart beating loud in his chest, wondering if he'd embarrassed Daniel.</p><p>"No, it's…nice," Daniel relented, studying Jack's profile.</p><p>"Yeah, who knew?" Jack stared out the window. He'd said enough for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack reflects on life and death.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written using the words for flashslash challenge 17.  I failed to finish in eight minutes due to interruptions. The words for this challenge were reflection, break/broken, guilt, and hurt.  Takes place during the episode "Fire and Water," Season 1, following the wake.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Burden of Broken Glass</strong>
</p><p>Jack stared at his reflection in the broken pieces of glass that littered his driveway.  His image was fractured, jagged.  He felt the same way.</p><p>Daniel was dead.  It hurt to say it, to even think it.  It shouldn't be true.  Watching out for the team was Jack's duty.  If he hadn't failed in that duty, Daniel would be here.  Maybe Jack would have had a party here today with everyone from the SGC celebrating something trivial.  It wouldn't have mattered what.  It would have been fun, and when it was over there would have been beer cans and paper napkins littering the lawn, maybe someone sleeping off a few too many in the back room.  Instead it was somber and strange, and there were shards of Hammond's broken windshield scattered across the cement drive and Jack's cracked hockey stick resting forlornly against the house.</p><p>Everyone who had attended the wake was in pain, searching for a way to heal a hurt they couldn't see, missing their friend and coworker. They all felt the loss deeply.</p><p>But the guilt was Jack's alone.  He was going to have to live with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Fixed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack and Daniel are stranded in space in a broken down ship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jack and the Art of Starship Repair</strong>
</p><p>They were in yet another stolen Goa'uld ship and another fine mess. They had dealt with the other mothership that had pursued them as well as half a dozen gliders despite the fact that neither Jack nor Daniel had a clear understanding of their pilfered ship's controls. Jack chalked it up to dumb luck.</p><p>Their dumb luck had only held for so long.  They were dead in space. Life support was good, but the drive was damaged.  Not for the first time Daniel thought that there ought to be some sort of galactic towing service to call in emergencies.  Instead they were forced to repair the damage themselves.</p><p>Jack yanked open one control panel after another while humming something that sounded like circus music to Daniel.  "Aha.  That one is broken," Jack said, pointing to a clear crystal with a deep gash running the length of it.</p><p>"That would be a problem," Daniel observed.</p><p>"Ya think?"  Jack removed the crystal and handed it to Daniel who held it as if it were ticking.</p><p>"So what are we going to do?"</p><p>"<em>I</em> am going to fix this.  <em>You</em> are going to stand there and be quiet."  Jack started to hum again, drowning out the nonexistent ticking noise.</p><p>"I wasn't aware that you knew how to repair the drive on a Goa'uld mothership."</p><p>Jack huffed, "I'm guessing the 'be quiet' thing isn't going to happen."</p><p>"Not so much," Daniel said with a shake of the head.</p><p>Jack pulled open another panel and grabbed a crystal seemingly at random.  "I've watched Carter do this dozens of times." Daniel raised an eyebrow at that obviously incorrect statement. "Okay, several times.  How difficult can it be?"</p><p>"Oh, God, this could be very bad."</p><p>"Define very bad."</p><p>"You, me, fiery ball of death."  Daniel said.  He made little explosion motions with his hands for added effect.</p><p>"Not gonna happen," Jack said with finality as he slid the borrowed crystal into the open slot.  They entire panel of crystals began to glow and a second later the ship's engines hummed to life.</p><p>Jack flashed Daniel his "I told you so" grin, the one that could be annoying or charming depending on the situation. It was a close call at this point. "That was a breeze. I might just take this up in my next retirement."</p><p>"Well, that's one plan."</p><p>"Speaking of plans, what say we get out of here before any more Goa'uld show up?"</p><p>"Can I drive?"  Daniel asked.</p><p>"No.  And before you ask, because I said so, that's why." Jack tried to sound inflexible, but there was a tiny bit softness in his tone.</p><p>"Jack…" Daniel wheedled.</p><p>"No, Daniel."</p><p>They continued arguing all the way back to the bridge.  In the end, Daniel did fly the ship back home. Jack told him it was because he didn't really want to do it himself, but Daniel knew better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teal'c and Jack make a cell phone call to Daniel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place during the episode "Ascension," Season 5, immediately following Teal'c and Jack's visit to Sam's house. Teal'c suggested an afternoon activity and Jack told him to call Daniel.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>There's Always Room</strong>
</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Daniel Jackson, this is Teal'c."</p><p>"Hi, Teal'c. What's going on? I thought you and Jack were going to visit Sam?"</p><p>"Major Carter appears to have company. O'Neill and I have made alternate plans. He suggested that you might enjoy the activity as well."</p><p>"Gimme the phone. Daniel, this is Jack."</p><p>"No kidding."</p><p>"Carter apparently has a date."</p><p>"You sound surprised. Who is it?"</p><p>"Who knows? She stood in the door and wouldn't even give us a peek at the guy, if he exists. Anyway, you're coming with us, right? Teal'c will be disappointed if you don't."</p><p>"Please don't give Sam any more trouble about her having imaginary friends."</p><p>"Come on, Daniel, you know I have to."</p><p>"Yeah, I know."</p><p>"So, you'll meet us there?"</p><p>"Where, Jack?"</p><p>"The Jell-O wrestling place."</p><p>"What? You called to invite me to watch Jell-O wrestling?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Uh, because it's one of those things that defines us as a culture."</p><p>"Considering everything I've tried to teach you over the past several years, I'm appalled that this is how you choose to apply the knowledge."</p><p>"And you say I never pay attention."</p><p>"Jaaaack…"</p><p>"We'll be by to pick you up in fifteen. Wear something that you don't mind getting ruined."</p><p>"I've learned to do that since we've been, uhm, spending time together."</p><p>"That wasn't my fault!"</p><p>"Maybe not the first time, but what about the time after that and the time after that time?</p><p>"I'm blaming you."</p><p>"Of course you are. I'll be waiting out front."</p><p>"See ya in fifteen, Daniel."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. She</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Samantha Carter would like Daniel Jackson to regain his memory</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This makes better sense if you have seen the season 7 episode "Fallen."  The single line of dialogue is from that episode.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Memory is the Only Way Home</strong>
</p><p>"Was there ever anything... between us?"</p><p>Sam was almost out of the tent when Daniel asked that question. <i>Oh Daniel</i>, she thought, <i>right question, wrong Air Force officer.</i> She assured him that they were just very good friends and left him wondering about the life he couldn't remember and wasn't sure he wanted back.</p><p>She didn't dare say anything to him about his relationship with Jack. It was special, complicated. It was also quite possibly more than the military considered appropriate to put it mildly, and therefore Sam could not and would not say anything about it.</p><p>Whatever the two men had shared between them was fine with her. She thought perhaps if Daniel knew about their relationship that he might want to return to the SGC and rediscover himself. Unfortunately, the only person who had could tell him was Jack O'Neill. And she knew that Jack O'Neill would never say a word.</p><p>It might be a long time before they all got Daniel back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack is looking for something to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Workspace</strong>
</p><p>"Isn't there somewhere else you'd rather be, Jack?" Daniel asked.</p><p>Jack rocked forward on his toes then back on his heels as he attempted to read over Daniel's shoulder. "Nope. I like it here. This is where my mail is delivered."</p><p>"Yes, I know." With a frustrated sigh, Daniel swiveled his chair around to face Jack. He darted a glance at a cardboard box in the corner overflowing with memos and reports. It was labeled 'Col. J. O'Neill' in black marker. The handwriting looked suspiciously like Samantha Carter's.</p><p>"You could go help Sam out in her lab," Daniel suggested, just barely managing to keep a sly smile off his face. "I'm sure she would appreciate your unique perspective."</p><p>"Already been there. She's doing some energy fluctuation magnetic forces thing." Jack said, waving his hands in the awkward way he used to indicate things of great scientific import that were completely beyond his comprehension and/or level of interest.</p><p>"You have no idea what she's doing, do you?"</p><p>"Not a clue, but it involved safety glasses and those spoil my cool."</p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>"So, whatcha doin'?" Jack asked brightly.</p><p>Daniel gave in to the inevitable. "Pull up a chair."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This popped into my head after hearing this exchange in New Order:</p><p>Jack: I've never had a desk.<br/>(deleted bit)<br/>Sam: For the record, sir, you do have a desk.<br/>Jack: I do?</p><p>Why didn't Jack know where his desk was? I hope this offers up a couple of possibilities.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Daniel's birthday, and Jack wants to celebrate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>And One To Grow On</strong>
</p><p>"Daniel," Jack greeted as he entered Daniel's lab.</p><p>Aware that there was no impending Goa'uld attack, Daniel didn't look up from his work. It wasn't usually necessary that he do so in order to carry on a conversation with Jack. Not unless Jack had visual aids, but then that only happened off base. "Hmm?"</p><p>"It's after midnight," Jack prodded.</p><p>"I'll be done soon," Daniel insisted as he crossed out two lines of text on the page before him. He then scribbled three new lines and frowned at those. "Don't worry. I'll be well-rested for tomorrow's mission."</p><p>"Today's mission," Jack corrected automatically. "And that's not the point. It's no longer July 7th."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"It's your birthday, Danny."</p><p>Daniel finally raised his head from his work to glance at the calendar on the wall. It was still on March. Of last year.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"That's it? 'Oh?'"</p><p>"Did you get me anything?"</p><p>Caught off guard, Jack fumbled in his pockets, pulling out the first thing he found. "Two for one coupon at Great Clips?" he offered.</p><p>"Why would one person need two haircuts?" Daniel asked, bewildered.</p><p>"Maybe they have a decision-making disorder. So, you interested?"</p><p>"I think I'll pass."</p><p>"Do I still get to spank you?" Jack bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for an answer.</p><p>Daniel stood stock still, thinking he must have misheard. Although the idea was intriguing, he couldn't recall offering to let Jack spank him. "What?"</p><p>"You know one swat for each year and one to grow on."</p><p>"We're not nine," Daniel huffed, "and I don't need one to grow on."</p><p>"Actually, no, you don't need one to grow on," Jack agreed, eyebrows wiggling like a worm on a hook, gaze drifting to Daniel's groin. "Can I give you the rest of them now?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Mission tomorrow. Pre-mission physical in the morning."</p><p>Jack looked thoughtful, like a schoolboy planning to pull the fire alarm. "How 'bout this? I can give them to you tomorrow while we're on P52-yadda-yadda-yadda. Teal'c and Sam can help. At the post-mission physical, we'll just tell Janet you fell on your ass. A lot."</p><p>"Uh, no. No Sam and Teal'c, and the less my ass is mentioned in Janet's presence the better."</p><p>"True," Jack said with a shudder. He had nightmares about Janet and her extra large hypodermic needles.</p><p>"Rain check?"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, really," Daniel said with a smile.</p><p>Jack grinned back at him goofily. "Are we sure it's not my birthday?"</p><p>"Oh, just you wait, Jack O'Neill. Just you wait."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daniel wants to.  Jack does not.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title comes from the song "Sleigh Ride."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Let's Take the Road Before Us</strong>
</p><p>"We are <em>not</em> doing it and that is final," Jack said petulantly. Even he could hear the mental foot stomp that followed that statement.  Jack knew that, as usual, Daniel would chose to ignore his words and the silent foot stomp. He always did when he was passionate about something.  The only question was what would Daniel do to persuade<br/>Jack to see things his way.</p><p>"Come on, Jack," Daniel implored, casting a shy glance towards his friend before dropping his eyes back down to floor.  "You don't want us to be the only ones not doing it, do you?"</p><p>"Everyone will know." Jack answered, shoving his hands in the pockets of his loose khakis.  Darn it.  Daniel was going to try sweet and innocent with an added dash of peer pressure.  How festive.  Jack frowned then and tapped his right foot against the door frame. "It's called 'don't ask, don't tell' for a reason."</p><p>"No one is asking anything.  And doing it doesn't tell anybody anything."  Daniel responded with more logic than Jack had a use for during the holidays.</p><p>Jack took one step into the room, closer to Daniel, but unable to look at him.   He stared up at the light fixture instead.  It looked like it needed cleaning. "You just don't get it.  This means something. I'm not sure I'm ready for that."</p><p>Daniel blew out a long breath.  "Fine.  I'll do it myself, but it won't be the same." He threw Jack one last hopeful glance.</p><p>That glance was enough to break Jack.  "Oh gee, Daniel.  Let's just do it and be done with it."</p><p>"Then get over here and let's get started."</p><p>Three days later, every member of the SGC staff received an envelope in the mail.  Inside each was a card that simply read <em>Happy Holidays</em> and was signed by both Daniel Jackson and Jack O'Neill.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam devises a plan to protect Sam and Daniel from themselves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a sequel to the Christmas prompt. This will make better sense if you read that first.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Happy New Year</strong>
</p><p>"Explain to me once more why we are sending greetings to everyone on the base, Major Carter?" Teal'c asked, as he signed his name to yet another card.</p><p>"Because Jack and Daniel did," Sam explained, grimacing at the taste of the adhesive on the envelope she had just licked.</p><p>"You have said as much before, and I still do not understand. Is this some sort of competition?"</p><p>Sam straightened the pile of New Year's cards they had finished. By her account they were close to two-thirds done. "It's not typical for two friends to send out joint Christmas greetings. It looks a little odd, perhaps too odd for some of the personnel on base."</p><p>"And how will it look if we do something similar?"</p><p>"It will definitely look odd," Sam said with a smile.</p><p>"I see. So as long as you and I are odd as well…" Teal'c let the sentence dangle, knowing Major Carter would complete it.</p><p>"Then it's just SG-1 continuing their streak of behaving strangely and defying convention and hopefully no one notices there's more than friendship between the Colonel and Daniel."</p><p>Teal'c picked up his discarded pen and held out his hand for another card. "By all means then, let us be odd."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>